Westers Schisma
thumb|350px|Geschiedkundige kaart van het Westers Schisma. Het Westers Schisma is een periode in de geschiedenis van de rooms-katholieke Kerk van 1378 tot 1417 waarin pausen en tegenpausen elkaar tegenwerkten. Het Concilie van Konstanz maakte een einde aan het schisma. Het woord westers duidt aan dat het een scheuring betreft binnen de Kerk van de westerse wereld (de rooms-katholieke Kerk). Het wordt ook wel het Groot Schisma genoemd, hoewel deze term ook gebruikt wordt voor het Oosters Schisma van 1054, toen er een splitsing optrad tussen deze westerse Kerk en de Oosters-orthodoxe Kerken. Oorsprong Het schisma was niet gebaseerd op theologie of enige doctrine, maar alleen op politiek. In 1376 keerde paus Gregorius XI terug naar Rome, nadat de pauselijke zetel tientallen jaren in Avignon geweest was. Hij stierf kort daarna. Bij de daaropvolgende pausverkiezing in april 1378 kozen de kardinalen de Italiaan Urbanus VI, omdat ze bang waren voor rellen onder de bewoners van Rome. Urbanus was een degelijk beheerder geweest in de pauselijke kanselarij in Avignon, maar eenmaal verkozen ontpopte hij zich als een argwanende en opvliegende paus. De kardinalen kregen snel spijt van hun beslissing, en op 20 september van hetzelfde jaar verhuisden ze van Rome naar Fondi en verkozen Clemens VII, die zich in Avignon vestigde. Deze kreeg de steun van de Franse koning, gevolgd door Aragón, Bourgondië, Napels en Schotland. Engeland, Vlaanderen, het Heilige Roomse Rijk en Noord-Italië daarentegen steunden de Romeinse paus. Verloop De uitkomst van het schisma was dat er enerzijds een beweging was die vond dat de concilies alle macht moesten hebben (conciliarisme) en anderzijds een groep die vond dat de paus alle macht en gezag had (curialisme). Door de afnemende macht van de paus konden vorsten en hoge bisschoppen gemakkelijker beslissingen nemen buiten de paus om, wat in later tijd een van de factoren zou zijn die bijdroeg aan het slagen van de Reformatie. De pausen tijdens het Westers schisma verklaarden elkaars besluiten nietig en excommuniceerden elkaars volgelingen. Algemeen werd het schisma door geestelijken in de Westerse kerk dan ook als een blamage gevoeld. Velen vonden dat er zo snel mogelijk een einde aan moest komen, zodat de eenheid van de kerk hersteld zou zijn. Omdat geen van de pausen echter als enige het ambt wilde neerleggen en omdat de aanhangers van beide pausen de andere paus niet als rechtmatig erkenden, bleef het schisma toch voortduren. Telkens werd bij de dood van een van de pausen toch weer een opvolger benoemd. Niet zelden vroegen de kardinalen een nieuwe paus zich te beijveren voor het herstel van de eenheid van de kerk, maar wanneer de nieuwe paus eenmaal geïnstalleerd was, kwam er van eventuele gedane beloftes meestal niet veel meer terecht. Beide pausen kregen steun van een aantal Europese naties. De landen die Clemens VII hadden gesteund, bleven de pausen van Avignon steunen. De overige landen waren trouw aan de paus van Rome. In 1409 trachtte men op het concilie van Pisa het probleem op te lossen door beide pausen van dat moment (Gregorius XII en Benedictus XIII) af te zetten en een nieuwe paus te benoemen, Alexander V, die zijn residentie te Bologna koos. Omdat beide afgezette pausen echter weigerden hun ambt neer te leggen, was het resultaat dat er nu drie pausen waren die zichzelf als rechtmatige paus beschouwden. Einde Uiteindelijk zette het concilie van Konstanz met de hulp van de koning van het Heilige Roomse Rijk in 1415 paus Johannes XXIII en paus Benedictus XIII af, en werd het ontslag verkregen van de roomse paus Gregorius XII. Twee jaar later, in 1417, benoemde het concilie Martinus V als nieuwe paus. Hiermee eindigde het schisma. De latere rooms-katholieke traditie erkent alleen de pausen die in Rome zetelden als paus. De pausen van Avignon en Bologna worden als tegenpaus beschouwd. Ook werd in later tijd uitdrukkelijk vastgelegd dat een concilie geen macht heeft over de paus, en dat een pauselijke verkiezing alleen door de paus zelf kon ongedaan gemaakt worden. ImageSize = width:600 height:200 PlotArea = width:460 height:109 left:80 bottom:71 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:avignon value:rgb(0.6,1,1) legend:Avignon id:rome value:rgb(0.6,1,0.6) legend:Rome id:pisan value:rgb(1,1,0.6) legend:Pisa id:black value:black Period = from:1378 till:1418 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1378 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1378 BarData = bar:title text: bar:Avignon text: bar:Rome text: bar:Pisan text: PlotData = bar:title from:start till:end text:"Pausen onder het Westers Schisma" align:center width:15 color:white fontsize:XL align:center textcolor:black fontsize:S mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(0,-5) bar:Avignon color:avignon from:1378.7 till:1394.7 text:Clemens VII from:1394.7 till:1417.6 text:Benedictus XIII bar:Rome color:rome from:1378.3 till:1389.8 text:Urbanus VI from:1389.8 till:1404.8 text:Bonifatius IX from:1404.8 till:1406.9 text:"Innocentius~VII" shift:(0,1) from:1406.9 till:1415.5 text:"Gregorius XII" shift:(2,-5) bar:Pisan color:pisan from:1409.5 till:1410.3 text:"Alexander V" shift:(-31,-5) from:1410.3 till:1415.5 text:"Johannes~XXIII" shift:(0,1) TextData = fontsize:8 pos:(10,107) text:"Gregorius XI" pos:(545,107) text:"Martinus V" Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Zie ook * Babylonische ballingschap der pausen (1309-1376) Categorie:Schisma (kerkgeschiedenis) af:Westerse Skisma an:Gran Scisma d'Occident ar:الانشقاق الغربي ast:Cisma d'Occidente bg:Папска схизма ca:Cisma d'Occident da:Det store skisma de:Abendländisches Schisma en:Western Schism eo:Granda okcidenta skismo es:Cisma de Occidente eu:Mendebaldeko Zisma fi:Suuri skisma (katolisuus) fr:Grand Schisme d'Occident he:הקרע המערבי hr:Zapadni raskol id:Skisma Barat it:Scisma d'Occidente ja:教会大分裂 mk:Западна шизма nds:Grote Schisma no:Det vestlige skisma pl:Wielka schizma zachodnia pt:Grande Cisma do Ocidente ru:Великий западный раскол sh:Zapadna šizma simple:Western Schism sr:Западна шизма sv:Den stora schismen tr:Büyük Schisma uk:Західна схизма zh:西方教會大分裂